


These Dotted Lines

by YohKoBennington



Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel 616, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 616 AU, Action, Adventure, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mutual Pining, Romance, bit of angst, hurt!Tony, the team is awesome, these two are idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 06:21:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6893602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YohKoBennington/pseuds/YohKoBennington
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Tony get trapped underground after been attacked during a mission. In there, battered and without communication with the rest of the team, they have to find a way out. Between fighting new enemies and almost dying, feelings they were keeping from each other come afloat and their lives are changed forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Cap/Ironman RBB 2016. 
> 
> Inspired by crilovespies art. It was pleasure to work with you! Art master post is [Here](http://crilovespies.tumblr.com/post/144600146064/heres-my-artwork-for-the-cap-im-reverse-big-bang)
> 
> Thanks so much to Veldeia for taking her time to beta this story. Any lasting mistakes are all mine.

**=I=**

Steve is flipping the pancake in the pan when he hears the soft steps approaching the kitchen. He would recognize that sound anywhere, and just as he's putting the pancake on the plate, Tony appears, rubbing his eyes. He has grease all over his tank top and pants; smears of it stain his arms and his face. He takes a seat in one of the empty stools, and gives a wide yawn as he rubs his tired eyes.

Steve smiles to himself, and, shaking his head amusedly at his friend, goes to the coffee pot and serves a cup of the fresh black coffee. He slides the cup over the counter, and Tony skillfully catches it to stop it from crashing to the floor. Tony grunts, and takes a sip.

“You're welcome,” Steve answers, before turning back to finish the stack of pancakes he's been cooking.

The kitchen is silent except for the clinking of the kitchen utensils Steve is using, and the occasional content sigh from Tony while he enjoys what’s probably his fifth coffee. The rest of the team are still sleeping; yesterday, they had a late encounter with a gigantic lizard that took some work to put down, and everybody is tired. Except for him and Tony apparently, who he's pretty sure stayed up all night tinkering around.

They have been friends for years now, and the battle of getting Tony to sleep enough is one Steve has gotten used to. It's sort of a game between them now, because they both know that no matter how much Steve reproaches Tony for his lack of sleep, Tony will still stay up for days making upgrades for the team and fixing or improving his armor. Tony’s dedication to the team, and their job, is one of the things Steve loves about him.

Steve stops. That thought shouldn't have been there. He glances briefly at Tony, who's looking more alive now, half worried Tony’s somehow going to read his thoughts.

Tony raises an eyebrow. “What? Have I got something on my face?”

“Yes, you have,” Steve says, recovering quickly.

“Where?” Tony asks, patting his face, and succeeding at smearing more grease on it.

Steve sighs, and takes the towel he has hanging from his apron. He wets it a little in the sink, and approaches Tony, who's still trying to get the grease off his face and failing completely.

“Here, let me,” Steve says, tilting Tony's head by the chin towards him, and wiping away the smears of grease until Tony looks more presentable. When he's done, there's a faint blush on Tony's face and he's looking at Steve inquisitively. It's then that Steve realizes what he just did, and how close his own face has gotten to Tony's. He backpedals, moving away, and clears his throat.

“There you go, face is all clean,” he says, going back to the stove, and turning to avoid looking at Tony. “Can't say the same thing about the rest of you. Maybe you should go shower while I finish here,” he adds.

There's silence for a few seconds, and Steve thinks, “This is it. This is where I screwed up.” He's been so careful not to show his feelings, not to overstep and make things awkward between them, and he’s just laid all that effort to waste.

“Yeah, that sounds like a good idea,” Tony says, and Steve hears him stand up and walk out of the kitchen.

Steve exhales heavily. There was something in Tony's voice that he couldn’t decipher, but he hopes that doesn't mean he just gave himself away completely.

 

~*~

It's not that Steve doesn't think about how things could be if he took that step. Or that Tony might not be interested, because while he's not be good at this love thing, Steve wants to believe that Tony has some feelings for him, too. Would it be love at this point? Steve doesn't know.

It also begs the question: would it be worth it to try?

His past experiences with being in a relationship aren't the best in record; hell, they can't really be called relationships, if he's entirely honest. And while he knows that he'll always have Tony's friendship, even if he takes that step and crashes and burns, he doesn't want to make things awkward, or to test his theory in case he's wrong and ends up heartbroken.

Tony is too important to him. Has been for years, and somehow those feelings of friendship and brotherhood became something even deeper. It took Steve time to recognize that as love, because truth to be told, he doesn't think he's ever really been in love before. What he feels for Tony is something he's never felt in the past. He has been told it exists, when you find that one person who makes you smile even in the worst of days. The one you can't stay mad at, who also makes you madder than anyone else because you care so much it's unbearable to be in a position where you're not on the same page. The person you want to wake up with every morning, and go to bed with every night. The one human being that you admire and respect more than any other.

Tony is all of that to him, and more.

So here he is, wanting something with all his heart that he might never get, because the team and his duty come first. He can't compromise that, ever. And maybe it's for the best; after all, he's not sure how Tony feels about him, and their friendship is more important than the strong feelings Steve has for him. He couldn't bear to be another person in Tony's life who hurts him.

“You've been quiet lately, Cap. Everything okay?”

Steve blinks. He's gotten lost in his mind, again. He turns to look at Jan. “I'm fine,” he answers, trying to avoid a conversation that he knows has been brewing, going by the way Jan has been staring at him lately. She's always been a smart girl on many levels, and Steve wouldn't be surprised if she had already figured out what he's going through.

“Are you sure you don't want to talk about it?” Jan insists, taking a sip of her tea as her eyes land on Tony, who's talking avidly with Carol.

Steve follows her gaze for a moment, a smile tugging at his lips before he realizes it's happening, and then looks at her again. “I'm sure.”

Jan regards him pensively for a second. “If you ever want to talk, you know I'm here, right?”

Steve gives a soft grin. “I know, Jan.” He hesitates; maybe he should talk about it with somebody, to help him sort out his thoughts. He trusts Jan to keep it to herself, and she could give him insight on his doubts. “Listen, I—“

A loud beep goes off in the room. “Sorry about that,” Tony says apologetically, and waves his hand over the coffee table bringing up some graphics. He whistles, eyebrows going up. “I've found an unknown high influx of energy,” he adds, looking up.

“Where?” Steve asks.

“About 20 miles from the outskirts of Albany,” Tony says. “I kept an eye out for any energy readings similar to the ones coming from the giant lizard from yesterday, because as we all know a gigantic radioactive creature doesn't show up in New York without somebody behind it.”

“You think this has something to do with the giant lizard?” Clint says as he joins them with Natasha and Sam following him.

“We lose nothing by checking it out,” Steve agrees.

“Good, because I was starting to get bored,” Sam quips.

“Alright, Avengers, meet me at the Quinjet in fifteen minutes,” Steve orders.

They all scatter out of the room, except for Jan.

“Later?” she asks, not forgetting that Steve was about to say something important to her.

Steve nods. “Later.”

 

~*~

“The signal is fading, but I have pinpointed the place already. It seems to be coming from within the mountains,” Tony announces over the comm.

“How long until we get there?” Clint asks, screwing one of his arrowheads onto the shaft.

“Ten minutes,” Tony answers as he flies next to the Quinjet.

The base they're searching for is pretty obvious from a distance once they get there. They land the Quinjet a few miles away, planning on infiltrating the base instead of going in guns blazing. They have no idea what's waiting for them behind the big doors that separate the outside world from the shenanigans of their enemies, and Steve prefers to be cautious, just in case.

They move smoothly, approaching until they spot a couple of guards at the entrance.

“Oh, c'mon, A.I.M. is behind this?” Clint complains after recognizing the uniforms.

“Nothing good can come out of this,” Jan sighs.

“Aren't you glad we came to check it out?” Carol teases Steve.

“Very,” Steve deadpans.

“One thing is for sure: this will be a piece of cake,” Sam declares, cracking his knuckles.

“Don't be so over-confident. A.I.M. can mean big trouble. Especially since they have kept whatever they're doing in there so quiet even I didn't know about it yet,” Natasha warns.

“Let's find out what it is,” Tony adds.

Steve gives a little nod. Natasha distracts the guards by throwing a pebble near them, making some noise. The guards fall for it immediately. They are taken down quickly, and their uniforms stolen.

“Natasha and Carol, go in and scout the place. Find a door to let us in without them noticing,” Steve commands, as he finishes handing out the uniforms. “We will stay here, and keep an eye out for any trouble.”

“Be careful,” Jan pleads.

“The place is easy to scan, I will be keeping tabs on them,” Tony assures.

It doesn't take Carol and Natasha too long to find a side door by a hangar that's empty when they get there. It's all way too easy, and the hairs at the back of Steve's neck stand up. They are most likely walking into a trap, and he's sure the others have figured that out too. But there's no turning back; they need to know what's happening before something bigger than the giant lizard goes trashing Manhattan again.

They divide into groups, deciding that even if it's a trap, it will be easier to find answers if they spread out. Clint, Natasha, Carol and Jan take the upper levels. Steve, Tony and Sam go for the lower levels of the base.

“This level is pretty empty. I'm liking this less and less by the second,” Tony mutters.

“Me too. Just stay alert,” Steve concedes.

“Maybe they're all out to lunch,” Sam comments, eyes trained on his surrounding.

“I hope it's a good lunch, then,” Tony jokes. “Whatever they are doing, though, they have left the main servers unprotected,” he adds, pointing at a big computer station with row after row of servers.

“Think you can find something in there?” Steve asks, walking towards the computers.

“Have you met me?” comes Tony's confident answer through the helmet.

Steve tries not to grin. “Alright, do you magic, Mr. Stark.”

While Tony goes to work, Steve and Sam cover his back. Steve can't help but glance every once in a while at the screen, and at Tony's iron clad fingers flying over the keyboard. When he woke up from the ice years ago, he found himself fascinated by how the world had grown and advanced while he was frozen. That fascination grew when he saw the things Tony could do, things way ahead of even their own time, like a glimpse of the future. The way Tony thinks is one of those attributes that Steve couldn't help but fall for, that childlike wonder with the resources to create new and wonderful things, to look up at the stars and see more than just shining lights. And that was before he found out Tony had been Iron Man all along. That had been a surprise, but one he should have seen coming as he got to know Tony.

He had been more than glad to find out that the man behind the mask whom he already admired was also the one he couldn't help being attracted to. Of course, back then, he had never even considered a relationship with Tony. He had told himself that he was just blindsided by everything new, and the fact that Tony was friendly and always there for him. They became best friends and for some time, Steve forgot about those awkward feelings.

He should have known better. Because those feelings came back like a punch in the gut, stronger than ever, about three years ago. And he doesn’t know what to do with himself. He doesn't know how to pretend everything is still the same. The thing that happened in the kitchen wasn’t his first slip in the last few months, and if Tony doesn't suspect something yet, he will, rather sooner than later. While Steve tries not to be that obvious, it's clear his attempts are failing.

Which makes him question whether Tony already knows and is simply trying to avoid disappointing Steve because he doesn't feel the same way. If he's humoring Steve and acting like nothing has changed between them just so that their friendship doesn't diminish.

It hurts Steve to think that might be the case. But he wouldn't put it past Tony to try to hold on to peace and normalcy when things are falling apart.

“Well, it seems A.I.M. have gotten themselves some new technology,” Tony announces after a few seconds. “They have created a new weapon with it.”

Steve stares at the blueprints of a gun with a wide cannon that seems light enough to carry, but speaks volumes of power.

“It's a prototype now, but they're going to try to mass produce it,” Tony continues. His contempt is audible even with the robotic voice of the helmet.

“Where is it?” Sam asks, reading the screen.

“Right here!”

The voice startles them, and when they turn around, five A.I.M. soldiers and their leader are pointing the very same gun at them.

“Looks like it's not a prototype anymore,” Steve comments, positioning himself, ready for the attack.

“You're correct, Captain. We have moved our plans forward, expecting that you bunch would figure out what we were doing,” the leader says, folding his arms over his chest. “I'm the new Supreme Scientist, and with our new technology we will conquer the world. And you won't be able to stop us this time!” the Supreme Scientist growls, and quickly points at them.

“Why do they always have to do a speech?” Tony comments, unamused, just as one of the soldiers wastes no time in shooting with his new acquired gun. Steve dives to avoid the blast, as do Tony and Sam. It hits a computer and obliterates it, turning it to dust.

“Holy crap,” Sam breathes out.

“Kill them all!” the Supreme Scientist orders.

It all goes to shit after that. The soldiers start shooting at them, and all they can do is to protect themselves from the rays and try to return the attack.

“The guns are each different.” Steve hears Tony say over the comm. “The first one was supersonic waves. The others range from fire to gamma rays but a thousand times more powerful. Don't let them touch you!”

Steve takes cover behind his shield when a flare of fire is shot at them. “We’ve got to destroy them.”

“It won't be easy. My scans show that they have a coat of vibranium protecting them.”

“How the hell did they get vibranium?” Sam asks, panting as he flies off to avoid getting electrocuted.

“Black market, most likely,” Tony informs him. “I'm still scanning them to find a way to deactivate them. They run on some sort of energy I've never seen before.”

“We can't let them get away with these guns. They are too dangerous,” Steve shouts over the rumble of a part of the building falling to pieces after encountering the supersonic wave that was aimed at him.

“Couldn’t agree with you more,” Tony says, blasting his repulsors at the guard that just shot at Steve, knocking him down. The guard loses his grip on the gun, and it goes sliding over the floor. “There goes one!”

Steve doesn't have a minute to celebrate. One of the guards points his gun towards Tony in the second during which Tony is taking the other guard down. “Iron Man!”The warning comes too late, and a wave of electricity surrounds the armor. Steve can hear Tony's surprised and pained shout over the comm, and then, to his horror, he sees the armor falling to the ground, lifeless.

“Dammit!” Steve throws his shield at the guard before he has time to attack Tony again, and the gun goes flying out of his hand as the shield bounces off his head, to the wall, and back to Steve. “Iron Man is down!” Steve shouts through the comm. He hears Carol answer that they're on their way as he runs towards the unmoving armor. “Tony?” He taps the helmet. “You still there?”

There's a groan, followed by a short cough. “That wasn't fun,” Tony says, voice tight.

“Can you get the armor back online?” Steve asks, using his shield to block a shot aimed at them.

“I think my circuits are all fried,” Tony answers. That is what Steve was fearing.

“Help me out,” Tony continues.

“What? No. You're more protected in there than out here.”

“Steve, I'm a sitting duck if I stay in the suit. They're not going to stop shooting at me just because I can't move anymore.”

He has a point, but Steve still doesn't like the idea of Tony being without the armor's protection against the waves of energy coming from the guns.

“I have an idea. Just help me out,” Tony assures him.

Steve doesn't have a choice but to release the emergency latch on the back of the helmet. He watches as the armor dismantles, and Tony—only in his under-armor, and arc reactor still shining, to Steve's relief—comes out and positions himself behind Steve and the shield.

“Before they shot me down, I almost figured out a way to disable the guns. I just need to get to one of the servers. The guns are still connected to them. If I can overload the servers, the guns will stop working,” Tony explains. “Got that, Falcon?”

“Loud and clear!” Sam responds, and starts to distract the guards with his attacks.“Ready?” Tony asks, eyes so full of trust, it makes Steve's heart beat faster.

Steve, getting what Tony is about to do after years of fighting together in the field, nods and prepares himself to run and protect Tony as they go. They're up and running quickly, Steve maneuvering his shield to deflect the shots. Tony manages to pull a small keyword out nowhere from one of the servers console and starts typing fast.

“Don't let them get into the servers!” the Supreme Scientist rages, as he grabs one of the guns from the floor.

“Tony, we're running out of time,” Steve warns.

“Almost there,” Tony sing-songs.

“Stop them right now!” the Supreme Scientist yells, pointing his gun at them. Two of the soldiers point their guns at the same time. They all shoot, and the supersonic waves join the electricity and gamma rays in the air. The convergence causes an explosion. The last thing Steve remembers is turning to protect Tony, and the ground giving up under his feet.

  


 


	2. Chapter 2

**=II=**

Tony groans, blinking his eyes open. The air is full of dust, making him cough and his eyes water. When his vision clears, all he can see is darkness. For a moment he wonders if he's gone blind, before he blinks again, and can make up a sliver of light coming from somewhere he can't pinpoint. The light is enough for him to see the pile of broken chunks of rocks a few inches above him.

When he tries to move, there's a weight on top of him. He looks down, and sees it's Steve's unconscious body covering his. The shield is on Steve’s back, almost kissing the tip of the rock. Tony panics for a few seconds, as Steve is too still, and with trembling fingers he manages to move his hand to Steve's pulse point. He breathes out in relief when the strong drum of Steve's heart beating crashes against his fingertips.

Tony quickly assesses the situation. The last thing he remembers is Steve pulling him into his arms, before the explosion surrounded them and the floor crumbled beneath their feet. That means they fell though the floor and are now under a mess of rocks that might crush them any minute. Shit. They need to move.

Tony wiggles, trying to dislodge himself from under Steve, but the guy is heavy and all he manages is to scratch his back against the rocky floor. He has no choice but to try to wake Steve up. Tony uses his free hand again, to shake Steve's shoulder, calling his name. In the soft light, Tony can make up Steve's face, the cowl lost sometime during their stumble, his hair tickling Tony's neck. Suddenly, he realizes the almost compromising position they're in, and wishes it were under other circumstances, before he switches those thoughts off because they're about to be crushed and _this is so not the moment to think about those things Stark_.

Steve is unresponsive to Tony’s attempts to wake him up, and it starts to worry Tony. He takes a moment to consider what else he can do, and the only thing he comes up with is slapping Steve's face to see if the pain will rouse him. But he doesn't have enough leeway to move his hand, so he goes for the next best thing. Apologizing mentally for what he's about to do, he pinches Steve's cheek, very hard. Steve wakes up with a yelp, and starts coughing.

Then he looks around, assessing their situation. When their eyes meet, Tony can't see well enough to read them, but Steve's body tenses for a moment.

“Welcome back, Sleeping Beauty,” Tony jokes, trying to deflect the awkward silence that seems to be their new normal nowadays. “Now, could you move, because you're damn heavy.”

Steve doesn't say anything, but coughs again like he’s choked on something, before dragging his body off of Tony's—and Tony _so did not_ almost get a hard-on from that.

“There's an opening, I think we can get out,” Steve finally says, crawling over the floor towards the sliver of light.

Tony groans softly, feeling a burn on his left shoulder as he follows Cap towards the exit. Steve helps him out, giving him a hand to pull him. Tony is so not thinking about how warm that hand feels in his. His brain needs to shut up, seriously.

Once out from under the pile of broken chunks of rocks, the place opens up into a cave chamber where they can stand. Steve pats his pockets and comes up with a glow stick he quickly cracks in the middle. The place lights up enough that they can see the walls. There are symbols all over them. Tony moves closer, trying to make them up, but he's never seen this language and he doesn't have the armor to analyze it.

“What do you think this is?” Steve asks, eyes wandering over the symbols.

“Don't know, but it's not from Earth, that’s for sure.”

“Alien, then,” Steve states. “I wonder what it says.”

“Whatever it is, I’ve got the feeling this is what A.I.M. used to build the guns,” Tony comments, still studying the symbols.

“Can you communicate with the rest of the team?” Steve asks. “My comm seems to be dead.”

“I can try.” Tony presses his finger to the comm in his ear, but he can only hear static. He presses another button on his comm and a hologram appears in front of him. “At least this is still working,” Tony sighs. The hologram shows them a map of the place, and where the other Avengers are. “Seems they’re all together, above us.”

“They're probably still fighting A.I.M. We gotta find a way out of here,” Steve declares, moving closer to Tony to read the map. “There, it looks like if we follow this tunnel all the way down there's a way out.” He points it out on the map.

“Alright,” Tony agrees, switching the hologram off. “Let's get out of here as fast as we can.”

“Are your shoulder and head alright?” Steve asks as they start moving, having seen the bloody cuts on Tony's forehead and shoulder.

“I'm fine. They’re just a scratches,” Tony assures him. “And you?” he asks, since he's not the only once covered in cuts and with torn clothing.

Steve gives him a soft smile that almost makes Tony trip. “Just scratches,” he says, too.

“Good.” Tony clears his throat. “How long will that thing glow in the dark?” he asks, changing the subject.

“Not too long. We’d better hurry up,” Steve admits, walking next to Tony.

“Great.” Tony sighs.

 

~*~

Being trapped in a cave with Steve wasn't exactly how Tony expected his day to go. Especially after what happened in the kitchen this morning. It's not the first time that Steve has touched him in a way that is too familiar and not necessarily how you would behave with your teammate. But by now, those touches have awakened something inside Tony he didn't think it was possible for him to feel again after so many failed relationships. And to fall for Steve, of all people.

Don't get him wrong. He's always been open to love, and he's not afraid of trying, over and over again. But this is Steve. No matter how much it seems like Steve is showing signs that something is happening between them—he can be dense sometimes, but he's not oblivious of the way Steve looks at him—the truth is, Tony is too afraid of screwing it up to respond the same way. Steve is too important to him to risk messing everything up, because that's what inevitably will happen in the end. It's him they're talking about here, after all. It's what Tony does. People get too close to him and they see too much and end up leaving or taking advantage of him.

Not that Steve would ever do that to him, he's too good to even think about doing such a thing. So, Tony will be the one who ends up fucking things up beyond repair between them. Does he want to risk it all, knowing they don't have a future, just because he can't stop thinking and wishing for more?

The answer will always be no. Disappointing Steve is one of the worst things that Tony can imagine happening to him. Besides, he's sure what Steve is feeling is just a crush; he will get over it sooner or later, find someone else to crush on and forget he ever had more than friendly feelings for Tony.

And Tony, well, he will get over it too. He hopes.

It's just becoming harder to believe that will be the case with every day that goes by, and this thing nesting in his chest keeps growing bigger instead of going away. And when things like this morning happen, Tony's resolve melts, little by little. He wants so badly what he can't have.

“You're awfully quiet,” Steve’s voice snaps Tony out of his thoughts.

“Aw, Steve, I didn't know you liked to hear me babbling. I thought people were annoyed by that. Although, I don't understand why it annoys anybody, to be honest. Maybe they can't understand what I'm saying, being a genius and all that. But I feel very flattered you prefer to hear me talking, really Steve, you say the word and I will talk your head off.”

Steve gives him an annoyed look. “I take it back.”

Tony chuckles, and Steve huffs in response.

“Idiot,” Steve mutters.

“You love this idiot,” Tony says without thinking.

Steve’s steps falter, but he doesn't say anything. There's an awkward silence between them, before Steve turns to look at him. Tony's heart starts to beat faster, because Steve is staring at him with such determination and he dreads what will come out of Steve's mouth next.

Then Steve's eyebrows furrow. “Did you hear that?” That’s not what Tony was expecting. “Hear what?”

“Shhh,” Steve holds his hand up, stalling whatever Tony wanted to say next.

Tony strains his ears, trying to hear what Steve is talking about.

“It’s coming from ahead of us,” Steve explains.

“I can't—” Tony starts to say, but then he hears a sound like heavy steps, and whatever it is, it seems to be getting closer. “What's that?”

“I have no idea.”

They find out pretty soon, when the cave starts to shake a little and the reason for the noise shows up from the shadows.

“You've got to be kidding me,” Tony exhales.

A giant robot stands before them, hands like barrels pointing at both. The Robot doesn't waste time but starts firing his guns with precise targeting. Tony avoids getting hit by a hair, and Steve gets his shield off his back to protect them both from the laser rays.

“Gotta find a way to stop him,” Steve shouts. Tony takes a peek over the shield, but Steve quickly pulls him back down with a scowl. “Stay behind the shield!”

“Can't stay in here forever, Cap,” Tony retorts, following the movements of the Robot with his eyes.

The Robot starts advancing towards them, the force of the impact of the lasers growing as it gets closer, pushing them back a few inches.

Tony peeks again, and scans the Robot for any vulnerabilities. “Aha!” He exclaims, seeing a bundle of cables that look very important connecting the head to the torso. If he can get his hands on them, he might be able to stop the Robot. But just as he's about to tell Steve, the Robot gets too close and swats at them, slamming both into the rocky walls. Tony feels the air leave his lungs with the impact, and has to take a minute to catch his breath as he lies on the floor. Steve is already up, throwing his shield at the Robot, but it bounces off, leaving no damage behind. The Robot now concentrates on Steve, and attacks him with all it’s got. It's the perfect opportunity for Tony to execute his plan.

Standing up slowly to avoid attracting the Robot's attention, Tony tip-toes around until he's behind it. Tony sees Steve look at him for a second, with a confused stare. Tony signals at him to keep distracting the Robot. Steve nods, throwing his shield at the Robot's head, succeeding on causing its eyes to turn red—and if robots had feelings, Tony would say it's gotten pretty angry. Tony searches for a way to climb to the head without the Robot noticing, and then he sees a rocky ledge not too far from where they are. Wasting no time, he climbs it, and it's the perfect spot for jumping onto the Robot and hopefully landing right where he needs to be. The Robot is too far from him to jump, though, until Steve has a chance to see where Tony is. He guesses what Tony's plan is and hits the Robot with his shield. It starts backing up and gets closer to the cliff.

The Robot shoots his lasers at Steve, pushing him back, but it's close enough for Tony to try to jump now. Tony runs towards the edge for momentum and jumps, landing successfully on the Robot's neck. The Robot starts to thrash, trying to throw him off, but Tony is holding on with his legs to the ridges on its back.

“Let's see what we’ve got here,” Tony says, scanning the wires, as he tries not to get swatted off. “Oh, this looks like something you should be protecting better!” he exclaims, finding a red wire buried among the others.

“Iron Man, hurry up!” Steve shouts, still trying to keep the Robot distracted.

“Patience!” Tony retorts. He wiggles his hand between the wires, and grabs the red wire in his fist, then gives a strong pull, until the wire comes apart. The effect is immediate, the Robot stops moving and hunches over, switched off. “There you go,” Tony shouts triumphantly. “Am I awesome or what?”

Steve shakes his head, but he's smirking. “Alright, genius, get off the robot already and let's go,” he says, and Tony can notice a fondness in his voice that sends butterflies into his stomach. He's about to say something witty in return when there's a loud crack.

“What now?” Tony grouches.

“Tony, get off—“ Steve starts to say, but his voice gets cut off by another crack and then the floor is giving in again.

All Tony sees before falling is Steve’s horrified face.

 

~*~

“Tony.”

Something is on his face.

“Tony, please wake up.”

Who's talking to him?

“Tony, dammit, don't do this.”

There's so much worry in that voice. He should probably open his eyes.

“There you go. Are you with me?”

Tony's vision wavers, he feels a little sick to his stomach, and maybe opening his eyes wasn't such a great idea after all.

“No, hey, stay awake!”

Steve? That sounds like Steve.

“Wuh?” His mouth feels like cotton. What the hell?

“Just, open your eyes, c'mon.”

Tony tries again, this time blinking away the fuzziness. Steve's face comes to view. Why is he looking down at him? When did Tony lie down on this uncomfortable floor?

“Tony, talk to me.” Steve's eyebrows furrow with concern.

“Why is your hand on my face?” is what he says, and he’d laugh at the blush on Steve's face if it he wasn't sure now that it would just hurt. And then he regrets saying anything because the hand goes away and it was really warm, and he's kind of cold.

“I think you’ve got a concussion too.” Steve sighs.

Too?

Tony tries to sit up, and oh boy that is such a terrible idea. Pain explodes in his head and torso, and he chokes on it.

“Shit, Tony, stay put!” Steve's hands are on him again, this time stopping him from falling back.

Tony tries to breathe, but it hurts just to do that.

“Take it slow. Just small breaths,” Steve coaxes, and Tony doesn't hesitate for a second to obey. “Okay, that's good.” Steve’s voice wavers, and Tony’s starting to wonder how badly he has injured himself this time.

“Remind me not to do that again.” Tony exhales, feeling the pain return to a dull throbbing.

“Gladly.”

“What happened?”

Steve stares at him, concerned. “How much _do you_ remember?”

“Uh, A.I.M., falling through the floor and the robot.”

“Good, that's right,” Steve says, sounding relieved. “The floors of this cave must be unstable, probably A.I.M.'s fault. Once you managed to switch off the robot, another hole opened up and swallowed you both.” Steve looks at him worriedly. “It was a big fall, Tony.”

Tony frowns. Looking up at the gap above them. It does seems far away. “Did you fall too?”

“No, I managed to back away on time.”

Now it's Tony’s turn to feel relieved. “How did you even get down here?”

“Don't worry about that. We gotta get you some help.”

“How bad is it?”

Steve glances down Tony's body. “From what I can see, your right leg has seen better days. One of the robot’s arms landed on it, I had to lift it off.”

“Fuck.”

“Tell me what else hurts,” Steve demands, asking Tony to not lie to him.

“My head. My ribs... I think a few are bruised.”

“It will be okay. You'll be okay, we just have to find the exit and get you to the hospital,” Steve says with such conviction, Tony has to believe him. If anybody can get them out, it's Steve. But Tony can barely move, and he will only be a burden to Steve.

“Steve,”

“Don't say it.”

“But—”

“No. We're leaving together.”

“You can find the exit and come back for me with the team,” Tony insists. He tries to say more, but a coughing fit takes hold of him. His torso screams in pain again, and Tony grabs fistfuls of Steve’s uniform to anchor himself. There's a taste of copper at the back of his throat when he's done coughing.

Steve gives him a pained look. “I don't think you can wait, and I'm not leaving you alone. We gotta move.”

“I can't,” Tony chokes out.

“I can do it for the both of us,” Steve affirms, taking his shield off his back, and sliding it onto his left forearm. Then he's moving, keeping his hands on Tony and maneuvering him slowly. Tony groans in pain, his head swimming as Cap kneels in front him, between Tony's legs, taking Tony's arm and pulling him up to rest on Steve's back, arms coming around his neck. “Hold on tight,” he orders, then gets his hands under Tony's thighs, and in one quick movement, stands up, taking Tony with him.

Another coughing fit racks Tony's body with the new position, and this time he feels the blood dripping from his mouth onto Cap's shoulder.

“You with me, Tony?” Steve asks, voice laced with concern and determination.

Tony nods, trying to catch his breath.

“Don't give up on me yet, Shellhead. I will get you out of here.”

 

~*~

Steve doesn't have a map to follow, but Tony trusts him to find the right way out. Tony tries his best to stay awake as they walk through the new tunnel. Steve keeps talking to him, and Tony knows he's just trying to distract him from the pain, and the fact that every minute they spend in the cave is a minute Tony doesn't have to spare.

Tony's been near death, and even died, too many times to count. By now, he should be used to it. But this time it feels like if he dies, any chance he could have to tell Steve how he really feels will be gone. And Steve at least deserves to know the truth if Tony is going to croak. Or maybe he’d be better off not knowing? No, Tony is pretty sure Steve’s feelings towards him are more than friendship now, and leaving him believing those feelings aren't reciprocated would seem cruel.

“Tony, stay awake.”

“I'm awake,” Tony slurs.

“You stopped talking.”

“Again with that.”

“Just don't stop talking to me,” Steve insists.

“I was thinking.”

“About what?”

“Secret, can't tell.”

“You can tell me anything, you know that.”

Tony wants to tell him, he just can't decide if it would be the right choice. “I know.” Tony exhales shortly. It's getting harder and harder to breathe. He's not going to make it.

“We're almost out,” Steve reassures him, as if he's reading Tony's mind.

But Tony feels so tired, his own body is betraying him, and he can't hang on anymore. He feels himself starting to slip from Steve's grip.

Steve stops walking, grabbing one of Tony's hands to keep him steady. “Tony!”

“Sorry,” Tony whispers, as black dots start to fill his vision.

He must have passed out, because when he opens his eyes again, Steve is right in front of him, looking at him, worried.

“There you are,” Steve breathes out, smiling softly. “Don't scare me like that.”

“S-steve,”

“Save your breaths. Just hang on a little longer, okay?” Steve is trying to reassure him, but his voice wavers and he looks like he's about to cry. Tony can count with the fingers of one hand how many times he's ever seen Cap cry. Steve’s always been a man who keeps his feelings to himself, which makes him seem stoic to many, but Tony has learned from getting judged based on first impressions himself that one should not judge the book by its cover. Maybe that's why he fell in love with Steve.

He's in love with Steve, and it feels so good to finally recognize that as what it is. Even if it's too late for him now.

“Alright, let's keep going,” Steve says, moving closer to take Tony in his arms.

Tony stops him with a hand to his chest, warmth spreading over his cold hands. He doesn't have much time left, and he's made his choice.

“Tony?” Steve asks confused, but then he must see something in Tony's eyes, since his face changes into comprehension, and his hand takes hold of Tony's over his chest. Tony grabs the hand with all the strength he has left, and uses it to pull Steve towards him, closing the few inches they had between them.

Steve’s lips feel better that Tony has ever imagined. It's just a brush of dry and bloody lips, the most chaste kiss Tony has ever had in his life. But it's enough, and at least he gets to take this with him. Steve moves closer, and his tongue sweeps Tony's lower lip; he must taste the blood there, but he doesn't seem to care, as he seeks for permission to deepen the kiss. Tony gives him everything he has left to give, and as their tongues twist in a desperate last kiss, Tony can't help but regret the time they wasted and that they could have had together. Even if it was going to end, it would have been better than never having this. And here, finally kissing Steve, Tony wonders how he could ever have thought he could live without knowing how it felt like to be kissed by Captain America. His idol, his hero, his best friend, and possibly the love of his life.

A surge of coughing stops them, and Tony fights to regain his breath. But he's choking on his own blood and he can't catch his breath anymore. Steve keeps screaming his name, and his face looks so broken it shatters Tony's heart.

He wishes Steve didn't have to watch him die.

He wishes he had more time.

  


 


	3. Chapter 3

**=III=**

“Tony,” Steve calls out again, tapping at Tony's face softly to wake him up. But it's for nothing; Tony is out. The dread that has taken hold of his chest after seeing Tony fall through the hole grows stronger. Tony's breathing is so shallow that Steve has to place his ear on Tony's chest to make sure his heart is still beating. He looks so pale and his lips are turning blue, and Steve knows his time is running out.

They need to get out now.

Steve takes his shield from where it fell when Tony slipped from his grip, and puts on his back. He then places one arm behind Tony's back, and the other under his knees. He lifts Tony in his arms carefully, sure now that Tony's injuries are much more serious than what meets the eye.

“Hang on, Tony,” Steve pleads, as he starts walking as fast as he can.

All he has is the hope that he's going the right way, and that he's not taking them deeper into the cave. If he's wrong, Tony is going to die, and he won’t be able to live with that. Especially not after what just happened between them. He has to have the chance to talk to Tony about it and where they stand after it.

He keeps walking for what feels like hours, with Tony fading in his arms. Desperation starts to take hold of him, and he starts to pray to God that Tony will make it out of here alive. His prayers seem to be answered when he sees more light coming from ahead. When he finally spots an opening he almost breathes out in relief.

Steve rests Tony carefully against one of the walls, and runs towards the exit to asses the new development. As he reaches the end, all he can see is a free fall, a vertical cliff, where the cold wind almost pushes him back. There's water at the bottom of the cliff, but nobody, except maybe for him, could survive such a long fall. He could try to climb up, but he's not sure how far down they are, and that would mean leaving Tony here; that's not something he's willing to do.

There's no way out.

The realization threatens to choke Steve. He has to take a step back, and lean on the rocky wall to take a deep breath. They can't get out, and he's going to lose Tony. He finally got the thing he has wanted for so long, only to lose it. He'll have to watch the man he loves die, unable to save him.

“Dammit!” Steve screams, turning quickly and punching the wall behind him. The pain in his hand snaps him out of his desperation. He flexes his fingers, making sure nothing is broken, and takes another deep breath, calming himself.

He walks towards Tony, and kneels in front of his unmoving body. With trembling fingers, he checks for a pulse, finding it barely there. Tony's still trying to hold on, but Steve doesn't know how long he will able to do it.

Steve pulls Tony into a hug, and buries his face in the crook of Tony's neck, feeling his world coming to an end with every breath Tony doesn't take. It shouldn't have ended like this. How can life be this cruel? Is this his punishment for being such a coward and not telling Tony how he feels about him? Is this what he gets when he finally has a chance to fall in love? When he wants something for himself for the first time ever, he loses it before even getting it?

It can't end like this. There has to be a way out. Tony is not dying today.

Steve looks up, his eyes searching the cave. There's a way out, he just needs to find it.

Suddenly he hears a noise from outside. He tenses, fearing it’s another one of A.I.M.'s traps that's headed their way. But to his relief, the first thing he sees are Carol and Sam flying towards him, followed by the Quinjet.

The team has found them.

“Steve, are you alright?” Carol asks as she lands and runs to him.

“I'm fine. We gotta get help for Tony,” he says, gathering Tony in his arms again and not wasting any time. “Right now.” And aided by Carol and Sam, Steve carries Tony to the Quinjet.

The ride to the hospital is frantic. Tony stops breathing altogether, and they have to perform CPR to keep his heart beating, until they land at the nearest hospital and the medical team takes over for them.

The next ten hours are the longest in Steve's life. Worrying that it's too late and that Tony is not going to make it. Feeling his heart heavy with regret and pain every minute they don't get an update on their teammate.

“He's going to be fine,” Jan reassures him, rubbing soothing circles on Steve's back. “He's a tough cookie.”

Steve simply nods, because the lump in his throat is too big and all he will do if he talks is break down.

“Did you tell him?” Jan ask out nowhere.

Steve stares at her for a second, before he shakes his head.

“Will you tell him now?”

“Yes.”

“Good, because you two are driving me crazy with the mutual pining.” Jan sighs. “It's quite exasperating watching you and not being able to do anything about it.”

“Why didn't you say something?”

“I didn't think it was my place to point out what was so obvious to everybody else.”

“Everybody?” Steve looks around the room. Carol rolls her eyes, and Sam gives him two thumbs up. He can clearly hear Natasha mutter “idiots”, and Clint chuckles, shaking his head. Steve smiles fondly, his worry about the team’s disapproval vanishing quickly. “You all could have said something!” he points out, no real reproach behind his words.

“It was too much fun watching you squirm, Cap,” Natasha confesses.

“Seriously, the great Captain America pining for a teammate. Priceless,” Clint agrees.

“If you ever want to see how sickeningly sweet the two of you were, I’ve got pictures,” Carol adds, obviously enjoying poking fun at Steve.

“You all suck,” Steve deadpans.

“We love you too, Cap,” Sam says jokingly.

“What happened with A.I.M.?” Steve asks, changing the subject.

“It's all good. Don't worry about it,” Jan answers.

They all fall into a silence after that, the worry over Tony making the waiting room somber. When the doctor finally comes out to tell them Tony is alive, Steve feels like he can breathe again.

“You go first,” Jan pushes at him lightly, when the doctor says only one of then can see Tony for now.

Steve nods, and smiles in gratitude. He follows the doctor through a series of corridors and then is left in front of a door. He opens it slowly, fear for what he will see paralyzing his body momentarily. When he finally steps inside, he has to stop for a minute. Tony looks so fragile, and almost as white as the sheets, so that Steve has to remind himself that Tony’s still alive and will be okay. He walks towards the bed with shaky legs, taking in the cannula under Tony's nose and all the cables and tubes coming from different parts of his body. There is gauze over his forehead, and his right leg is in a plaster cast.

Steve sits down slowly on the chair next to the bed. He takes the limp hand that's luckily not covered in tubes between his and squeezes it softly. A part of him can't believe Tony is still alive, feeling like he might still be in the cave and just dreaming all of this. But he knows this is real; they made it out and Tony will survive this.

“Thank you for sticking around,” Steve whispers, using his other hand to tenderly push Tony's hair off his forehead.

And he knows that when Tony is better they will have to talk about the kiss. He's dreading and hoping for that conversation to happen. Because if Tony is on board with them being together, Steve will make sure he never regrets that choice in his life. He's pretty sure he won't.

 

~*~

It takes a week of Tony whining that he wants to go home before the doctor finally gives up and lets him go. They don't talk about the kiss during that week, nor the following week when they're back home. Steve is too focused on helping Tony around until he's completely recovered to think about his own desires. But the thought nags at the back of his head, and the fact that Tony hasn't started the conversation either makes him question what happened.

Did Tony just kiss him because he thought he was going to die?

That doesn't make sense. Why kiss Steve at all? Is he regretting it? And if he is, what is Steve supposed to do? Can he act as if it never happened? Is there a way back from this?

“Now you're the one that's being very quiet,” Tony jokes, breaking Steve’s reverie.

Steve looks at him, happy to see the color of Tony's skin is healthier, the bruising around his head wound turning greenish already. His broken ribs are an issue every time he moves, and Steve worries, maybe a bit irrationally, that his lung might get punctured again and collapse like it did in the cave. There's not much he can do but to wait until they heal, and to make sure Tony takes his painkillers and is comfortable. The fracture in his leg should heal without complications, and Tony will be able to walk like nothing happened in no time. All in all, Tony will recover, and the memory of him almost dying is something Steve can shove out of his brain by just looking at Tony who’s alive and getting better.

“Seriously, Cap, you're freaking me out,” Tony says thoughtfully. “Is something wrong?”

Steve sighs. He didn't want to have this conversation yet. He's been waiting for Tony to be completely healed, really. But how can he not take the chance with an opening like this?

“Nothing is wrong,” Steve assures him. “But we have to talk.” He takes a seat next to Tony on his bed.

“Shoot.”

“You kissed me, in the cave,” Steve says going straight to the point.

“Ah, that.”

Tony's face goes from teasing to closed off in a second. And no, Steve doesn't want that.

“I kissed you back,” Steve points out.

“Steve—”

“Do you regret it?”

Tony regards him silently.

“Tell me the truth, Tony. Because I feel like we have been dancing around each other for way too long already. If you regret it, it's fine.”

“Is it?”

Now it's Steve's turn to be silent.

“Do you really want to have this conversation, Steve? If we do, there's no turning back,” Tony warns.

“I do. And you know why? Because I'm tired of acting like nothing has changed between us. Even before that kiss, things were different, and you know that.”

“Yes, but—” Tony sighs. “It's different to say it out loud.”

“Might be, but it doesn't change the truth.”

“What truth?”

Steve takes a deep breath. It's now or never. “That I'm in love with you.”

“Steve.” Tony voice shakes. “Don't.”

“I told you, I'm done hiding. This is what it is. I'm in love with you, and don't say I don't know what I'm talking about, because I do. I love you, Tony. I have loved you for years now, I just didn't realize it before.”

Tony looks down at his hands, lips pursed.

“Say something,” Steve pleads.

“Why?”

“Why what?”

“Why would you fall in love with me?”

“Why wouldn't I?”

“Because I'm not the best person to have a relationship with, Steve. I'm going to screw it up and I don't want to lose you, too.”

“You won't lose me.”

Tony gives him a sad smile. “You say that now.”

“No, I'm promising you that no matter what happens in the future, you will always have me.”

“You can't promise that.”

“I can, because I want every single part of you, even the ones that drive me crazy,” Steve retorts. Seeing Tony doubt himself so much is one of the things that always make Steve's heart clench painfully. He wishes he could make Tony see what he sees. “I've stopped running away, can’t you do the same?”

Tony glances up, and his eyes are so sad that it twists Steve's heart. “I don't want to hurt you.”

“You won't,” Steve assures him. “You just have to believe that this time will be different for the both of us.”

“How can I?”

“By trying. Give us a chance, Tony. You won't regret it, I'll make sure of that.” Steve moves closer, his hand coming to rest on Tony's cheek, and his chest flutters at the way Tony leans into it. “Let me show you how amazing you are, and why I love you so much.”

Tony stares at him for a second. “Are you sure?” he asks, seeming to start coming around.

Steve smiles. “With all my heart.”

Tony closes his eyes, and swallows, before grabbing Steve's hand over his cheek and opening his eyes again. “I love you too, you know?”

“Good, because if that wasn't the case this would be very awkward,” Steve teases, moving closer.

Tony chuckles. “Come here.”

Steve doesn't think twice about it as he closes the distance left between them. Kissing Tony again, without the taste of blood now, is as magical as the first time. Steve knows he will become addicted to it, and will always want to kiss Tony. To feel the tickle of his beard against his bare skin, the sweet taste of his lips, and how Tony kisses with all he has, but like he has all the time in the world at the same time.

It doesn't take long before things heat up, and Tony's tongue tangles with his. Steve's crawling up the bed without so much breaking the kiss until he kneels over Tony's thighs, the new difference in high making Tony tilt his head back. Tony moans against his mouth, his hand coming to rest on Steve's back. Steve's hand grabs at Tony's hair, and he kisses Tony like he's never going to kiss him again. The memory of almost losing this, losing Tony, is still branded in his brain. His pants get tighter, and he feels like his body is going to explode with so many sensations. And when Tony sneaks his hands under Steve's shirt, he can't help but grind down. Tony gasps, breaking the kiss briefly, but Steve is having none of it, and steals his mouth again. He can feel Tony's hard-on through the fabric of his pants, and it thrills Steve to know he's making Tony feel this way, knowing now how good it feels to finally have all of Tony to himself. He moves his hips again, rutting his own arousal against Tony's, making him buck.

“Ow, shit!” Tony pants, sounding pained.

Steve instantly stops moving. “Are you okay?”

“Ribs,” Tony says, annoyed.

Steve understands right away, and while he's enjoying himself very much, he doesn't want to hurt Tony either. “We should continue this when you're better,” he says, starting to move away from Tony.

“Aw, c'mon,” Tony whines.

“You're hurt,” Steve admonishes, sitting on the bed, next to Tony.

“But, Steve,” Tony says, looking at him with those big puppy eyes.

Steve gives him a serious stare. “Don't give me that.”

Tony groans. “Unbelievable. Cock-blocked by my own body.”

Steve laughs, then gives Tony a short peck on the lips. “We have all the time in the world.”

That seems to improve Tony's mood, and he smiles at Steve. “You're right.”

“I'm always right.”

“That's my line,” Tony pokes him in the chest. Then he sobers up. “I'm not dreaming, right? This isn't a painkiller-induced hallucination?”

“I promise you this is real.”

“Good, because I'd be completely heartbroken if it wasn't,” Tony says, and gets interrupted by a yawn.

“You should get some rest,” Steve advises, lifting his arm to welcome Tony.

Tony takes the invitation willingly, snuggling against Steve's chest. “If you tell anybody I like to cuddle I'll dye all your uniforms pink,” he threatens.

Steve chuckles, lowering his arms to hold Tony. “Just go to sleep.”

“Will you be here when I wake up?”

“I'll always be here.” Steve answers easily.

As Tony falls asleep in his arms, Steve can't help but stare at him, still trying to come to terms with the fact that he's actually getting to be with Tony, like he has dreamed for three years. That he gets to be this happy.

And no matter what the future brings, he will never stop loving Tony.

 

**~Fin~**

  
  


  
  


  
  


 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! ♥


End file.
